


房间 The Room

by anarwest



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarwest/pseuds/anarwest
Summary: 某一天，奇异博士发现纽约圣所楼梯旁的房间门会通向一个奇怪的地方。





	1. 新的房客

“我记得是将他们放在了这个房间……”

某日的清晨，当斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇推开属于楼梯边书房的门时，他发觉自己突然来到了一个陌生的环境里。

门把手的另一端，离他只有一步之遥的地方居然还站着一个人。

这个人在一片雪白的世界中显得格外扎眼，因为她有着一头乌黑的长发和一双黑宝石般明亮的眼睛，而这双眼睛的主人此时正抬头看着他。

“你是什么人？”斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇没有丝毫犹豫，当下就向此人发出了警告，“这里恐怕不是你该出现的地方。”

但无论是对于他摆出的防御姿势还是先前发出的严厉警告，这个不该出现在圣所的女孩的脸上没有露出丝毫的胆怯。

“我叫蕾丝特，我来自地球。”

女孩望了一眼他略带颤抖的双手，微笑着回答道。

“那么，欢迎来到至尊圣所。”

时间不知不觉地来到了傍晚，当王提着一些生活必需品回到位于纽约格林威治村中心，布里克街177A号的圣所时，他丝毫没有想过圣所的守护者斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇和一个新来的房客此时正在等着他。

在听完斯蒂芬简短的介绍后，王没有感到过多的惊奇。

因为惊奇对他们的法师人生来说已经司空见惯，并且惊奇也是这座圣所最不稀缺的东西。

“厨房在这里，这里是休息室，那边是斯蒂芬的书房，我建议没事的时候不要去打扰他。尽管他平时看起来已经够严肃的了，但如果你打断了他的冥想的话，你可能会看到更可怕的表情……”

“王，你过来一下。”

“马上。”王的告诫还没说完就被上楼上到一半的斯蒂芬叫住，他看着女孩回到自己的房间关上门后，才匆匆向斯蒂芬走去。

“你看过了吗？”

“看过了。”

“是怎么回事？”

“如果那个孩子提供给我们的情报没有错的话，这个女孩就应该是和奥博瑟薇娅来自同一个时空。”

斯蒂芬与王边说边来到了圣所的最高层，那里有一扇能望向布里克街的天窗，斯蒂芬望着窗外熙熙攘攘的人群陷入了沉默。

“那么也就是说，这个孩子所在时空的人类已经开始了下一步的计划？……蕾丝特，我是问蕾丝特也是人工智能？”

“那个叫做机械生命体，王。与我们所知道的人工智能有着很大的差别……另外，蕾丝特她是人类。”

“人类？！”

可能有时候话真的不能说得太满，原本觉得自己不论听到什么消息都能保持镇定的王，在听闻蕾丝特是个实打实的人类后张大了嘴立在原地，直到一旁的斯蒂芬转过头看了他两次才回过神来，“不是说那里的人类几乎都……”

“我用魔法检查过了，暂时没有发现任何异常的生理情况。”

“真是万幸……”在得到斯蒂芬的保证后，王勉强松了口气，“那为了保守起见我们是不是还得时刻关注她的健康状况？”

斯蒂芬望着他，无声地点了点头。

时间过了一周，在这过去的七天里王勉强地掌握了新房客的一些基本信息。

他知道这个来自异次元的女孩今年十八岁，在与她一起出现于圣所的房间里有一块影像投射触摸屏，里面记录了关于蕾丝特详细的个人档案与健康资料。

在王比划着手指不熟练地操作着触摸屏的时候，特蕾莎在一边抱着腿托着下巴笑眯眯地注视着他。

“王，再给我讲讲关于这个圣所的故事吧。”

“圣所？你想知道什么？”

“什么都行。”

于是，王放弃了在高科技上的挣扎，盘腿坐到了女孩的身边。

至尊圣所是多元宇宙的连接点，也是法师们集结和必须要守护的要塞。所以王告诉蕾丝特，她会出现在这里实际上也是某种既定的结果。

“因为我的胶囊被投向外星系的时候正好与这个圣所的连接点重合？”

蕾丝特的房间被他们自己称作为胶囊，是一种用于进行外星系旅行的载具。

“你可以这么理解。”

“那么斯蒂芬呢？他是这里的主人？”

“可以这么说，每个圣所都有一个守护者，纽约就是其中的一个。”

“那其他的呢？”

“都被毁了……真要论起缘由恐怕一个星期都解释不清楚。”王抬头看了看影像屏上的时间，然后站起了身。

“那斯蒂芬是怎么成为法师的？”

“你最好在他不高兴之前改叫他斯特兰奇医生。”

“医生？他在成为法师之前原来是个医生吗？”

“这个你还是自己去问他吧，现在，请容许我去做我们的晚餐。”

蕾丝特很少走出房间。

这一点既让王与斯蒂芬觉得省心，却同时也令他们感到有些奇怪。

王与斯蒂芬没有多少和这个年龄的女孩打交道的经验，他们担心经常呆在房间里的蕾丝特会觉得无聊，于是只好学着从前在电视里看到的那样，偶尔从街边的杂货店带几个小玩意儿回去交给蕾丝特。

这一天，王在路过礼品店的时候捎带了个毛绒玩具，美国队长的，正好在打折促销。

当蕾丝特接过毛绒玩具的时候王感到有些忐忑，他看了眼躲在一边读报纸的斯蒂芬，而后者将自己的脸埋在报纸后，并假装没在关心这边的动静。

蕾丝特双手捧着‘美国队长’看了好一阵，最后将他抱进怀里。

“谢谢！”

“不客气。”这时斯蒂芬从报纸后探出头，赶在王开口前回应了蕾丝特的道谢。

王扭头就给了他一记眼刀。

狡猾的斯特兰奇。

他有些愤愤地腹诽道。

又到了检查的时间。

斯蒂芬站在蕾丝特的跟前，双手在空中挥舞了片刻后，一道金色的光环自上而下地环绕在女孩的周身。

“看起来没什么问题。”他停顿了片刻后，给出了总结报告。

蕾丝特对于这方法奇特的健康检查看起来已经习惯，她安分地等到斯蒂芬调整好呼吸后，跟着他坐到了茶几旁。

“王告诉我你以前是个医生。”

“王说的？”斯蒂芬看了眼女孩一脸好奇的神情，想了想这里除了王也没有其他人会谈起他的事了，“是的，我曾经的确是个医生。”

“那你怎么会成为法师的？”

“说来话长。”

窗外的阳光此时透过玻璃照了进来，金色的光线投射在旧木茶几上反着刺眼的光。

斯蒂芬的记忆被拉回了那个在珠穆拉玛峰寺庙的午后，那里的空气弥漫着古书的芬芳，他想起了自己第一次使用魔法的情景，想起了自己落入时空缝隙时的彷徨，想起了古一法师的尊尊教导，还有……

他从茶几边抬起头望进了蕾丝特的眼里。

“说来话长……”

他又如此重复了一遍说道。


	2. 如果注定流浪

最近，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的脑海中总是时不时地冒出一个念头，他觉得蕾丝特似乎在拒绝接触这个世界。

让他得出如此结论的理由很简单，因为在他观察蕾丝特的期间她几乎很少走出自己的房间，除非到了一些必不得已的时候。并且王还曾几次三番地邀请她一起上街采买，但蕾丝特总是礼貌地回绝。

“想要适应一个新的世界总是需要一点时间的，斯蒂芬。”对于这个疑问王给出了他自己的解释。

然而这种略带不安的猜疑始终萦绕着斯蒂芬久久不能散去，他凝视着楼梯边的那扇门在脑海中盘算着下一步的举动。但出乎意料的是，此时那道门意外地打开了。

蕾丝特出现在门的背后，她的脸色看起来有点不太对劲，一抹可疑的红晕染上了她的脸颊。她哑着嗓子向他们开口道：“我感觉不太好。”

几乎是同时，王与斯特兰奇双双抬手展开结界，将蕾丝特与她的房间隔离在了镜像空间。

斯蒂芬看了王一眼，后者在他的眼神中得到了原地待命的指示，于是王向斯蒂芬点了点头表示他已经收到了他的信息。

“别担心，我能搞定。”然后斯蒂芬边说着边走进了蕾丝特的房间。

一瓣退烧药片和一杯温水，斯蒂芬坐在床沿边看着蕾丝特将药片服下后又督促着她闭上眼睡个安稳觉。

先前他用魔法反反复复地检查确认蕾丝特的身体状况，发现她只是普通的伤风感冒。但从她的反应来看，她似乎对此没有太多经验。

在蕾丝特均匀的呼吸声中，斯蒂芬小心地起身离开床沿，开始细细地打量起这个房间。这个被蕾丝特称为旅行胶囊的房间设计得十分简洁明了，甚至没有丝毫生活的气息，看起来更像是别的什么令斯蒂芬感到熟悉的东西。

一个培养皿。

除了一些必要的功能，这里看起来实在不是一个年轻女孩适合居住的地方。

想到此处，斯蒂芬又回头看了眼在床上熟睡的蕾丝特。药物似乎开始起到了效果，蕾丝特的免疫系统正在工作。她的脸烧得通红，双唇微启，呼吸急促，尽管斯蒂芬知道这预示着她正在康复，但是蕾丝特睡梦中难受的神情依旧触动了斯蒂芬的心。

他回到圣所中，问王要来了一块毛巾，一个金色的圈环让他又顺利地获得了一些冰块。当他将包着冰块的毛巾轻轻盖上蕾丝特额头的时候，王在一边发出了惊呼。

“出乎意料！”

“嘘，不要吵醒她。”

安顿好再度回归于平静的蕾丝特，斯蒂芬撇头示意王离开了房间。

“我以为你会不屑于在这种事情上使用魔法。”

“这是无可奈何的选择，王。如果是你，你能立马在圣所搞到一些冰块吗？”

“……不能。”王想了想厨房那个小号的冰箱回答道。

“看来我们需要准备一些医用必需品了。”

在等到蕾丝特彻底恢复健康后，斯蒂芬决定与她开诚布公地交谈一次。

虽然纽约圣所对于多住一个人来说并不是什么难事，但鉴于蕾丝特的特殊来历，和斯蒂芬与王身为秘法大师所需肩负的责任，他们显然不适合照顾她太久。

在斯蒂芬叩响房间门之前，他先去找了一次托尼·斯塔克，并要来了彼得·帕克的信息。所以当蕾丝特打开房门后，她看到的不仅是斯蒂芬，还有一个穿着奇怪紧身衣的男孩。

“蕾丝特，我想我们应该谈一谈，这是彼得·帕克，还有——”

“嘿！你好，我是彼得·帕克，蜘蛛侠，请叫我彼得！”在斯蒂芬的介绍还未说完之际，少年彼得·帕克就率先向蕾丝特打起了招呼。而被彼得的积极主动打断了话语的斯蒂芬则略显不满地瞥了他一眼。

“还有，这是奥比！她和你来自同一个时空！”

“奥比？”

“蕾丝特，好久不见。”

略带电子感的声音从彼得的胸口发出，蕾丝特望着他一副不明所以的样子。

“我是观察者A型1号机。蕾丝特，好久不见。”

“……A1。”

送走了彼得和奥比之后，斯蒂芬开始不确定自己的主意是否正确。蕾丝特不再一味地待在自己的房间里，她开始常常出现在圣所的其他地方。她尤其喜欢最高处的天窗，一坐就是好几个小时。

斯蒂芬望着她出神的表情回想起先前的谈话。虽然奥比与蕾丝特来自同一时空，但她们所在时间的位置似乎出现了偏差。奥比的诞生远早于蕾丝特的降临，奥比是观察者计划的先锋，而蕾丝特则是计划最后的措施。

斯蒂芬与复仇者一早就从彼得·帕克那里得到了异时空的信息，知道那里的人类正在遭受一种绝症的侵袭。他与托尼·斯塔克曾试图利用奥比的通讯系统来与那个时空建立联系，但信息始终是单向的，他们没有得到任何的回应。

奥比告诉蕾丝特，她其实与观察者计划无关，只是人类挣扎的最终手段。在观察者计划行至中途的时候，那个时空的人口已经锐减到了十分之一，仅剩的人口与资源已经不足以支撑这个历时较长的庞大计划。

因此，人类的迁移计划开始有了雏形。

人类从胚胎起就被严格的管控，为保证她们在抵达其他星系时不会携带任何可能引发绝症的病毒。

蕾丝特是最后一个（last one）。

所以这也就是她名字的由来。

“想出去走走吗？”

趁着天色还不算太晚，斯蒂芬决定不再让蕾丝特沉浸在她自己的思绪中。他走到她的身旁，邀请她去圣所外走走。

去认识一下这个她还未见过的世界。

蕾丝特抬起头望了他许久，久到斯蒂芬几乎都认为她是在拒绝。

“好。”但好在她最终还是开口答应了。

于是斯蒂芬换上便装，带着穿好了王准备的衣服的蕾丝特一起出了门。

他们这次的散步并没有什么目标，斯蒂芬不知道蕾丝特在她自己的星球过着的是怎样的日子。但从科技发展的进程来看，那个星球的人类文明要远高于他们自己的。

‘我都迫不及待地想去看看了。’斯蒂芬想起了托尼·斯塔克在知道这件事后的表情。

“有什么不一样吗？”在他发现蕾丝特对于街景来说似乎对行人更感兴趣后问道。

“他们看起来，都很健康。”

“……”斯蒂芬顿时感到一阵心疼，在他历经数多磨难与历练后其实已经很少再有这种心境，但蕾丝特的到来却常常会将它们唤醒，“别担心，他们都如你看到的那样，很健康。”

“他们不会突然发病的，你不用担心。”

斯蒂芬轻声地说道，用着他自己都不甚习惯的温柔语气，他抬起手抚上了蕾丝特的后脑勺，安慰般地轻轻抚摸了一下。

蕾丝特转过头，漆黑透彻的双眸凝视着斯蒂芬。

斯蒂芬在那里面看到了自己，此刻他脸上的表情就如同他先前的声音一般。

温柔得让他感到陌生。

“我们回去吧。”

“好的，斯蒂芬。”


	3. 一颗发芽的种子

一切都开始步入正轨。

当斯蒂芬瞧见王与蕾丝特在厨房忙碌地制作小蛋糕时，他略带欣慰地感慨到。

那天下午他刚结束了一次时空之旅，在解决完一个魔法世界的小小麻烦后回到圣所。他的一只脚还未完全踏进圣所，一股浓郁的奶香就率先向他打了个招呼。

“蕾丝特，麻烦你去屋里取一些旧报纸，谢谢！”王的声音从厨房传来。下一刻蕾丝特就从厨房里小跑了出来，她先看见了溅在地板上的魔法火星，随后抬起头发现了回到圣所的斯蒂芬。

“欢迎回家！”她笑着向斯蒂芬打招呼，然后从他身边经过。

斯蒂芬觉得自己的肩头一轻，斗篷自动地脱离了他的背脊悬浮着跟到了蕾丝特的身后。

它看起来相当中意蕾丝特，不知道是什么原因。

可能鉴于那句老古话，‘物似主人形。’斯蒂芬丝毫不否认自己有的时候的确脾气古怪，所以他也就决定不去与这个脾气同样让人拿捏不准的斗篷计较。他换上自己的常服，决定去客厅小憩一会儿。

“蕾丝特？”直到王的脑袋从厨房里探出来时，斯蒂芬才意识到蕾丝特离开厨房已经有好一会儿了。

他看了看站在厨房门口双手沾满了面粉的王，犹豫着要不要无视他向自己投来的求助的视线。

但是有的时候斯蒂芬就是拗不过王，他叹了口气将才看了个标题的报纸放下，起身向蕾丝特刚刚跑去的方向寻找。

“蕾丝特？”他最终在自己的书房里找到了她。可能是由于对圣所还不够熟悉，蕾丝特并没有发现他放在书房角落的旧报纸筐。她站在玻璃橱柜边，认真地注视着手里拿着的东西。

斯蒂芬只瞥了一眼就意识到蕾丝特拿的是个什么，他急步上前走到她的身边。蕾丝特抬起头，看着他问道：“这个手表坏了，你不用魔法修好它吗？”

“不用了。”他从蕾丝特的手中取走了手表，拇指缓缓地摸索着破碎的表面，“有时候让一件坏了的东西保持原样也是种纪念。”

“时间会证明我有多爱你，这句话听起来很温暖。”

“或许是吧。”斯蒂芬决定不再让这个话题继续下去，他草草地回应了蕾丝特的话，然后从旧报纸筐里拿了一摞塞进她的怀里，“如果你不想让王在厨房里生根发芽，那么现在就快点去吧。”

突然想起了还在厨房等着自己的王的蕾丝特立马抱着旧报纸离开了书房，看着她和斗篷匆匆离开的身影，斯蒂芬面无表情地将手中的手表收进了抽屉最深处。

这个小小的插曲显然没有影响到他们之后的晚餐时光。在餐桌上蕾丝特向斯蒂芬描述了他不在的时候她与王都干了些什么，他一边吃着自己盘子里的烟熏三文鱼一边听旁边的王不停地补充。在蕾丝特与彼得·帕克接触后，他们的生活水平有了很大的提升。原因是托尼·斯塔克本着人文救助的精神对蕾丝特给予了一定的金钱上的资助，他自己这么说的。但斯蒂芬可以肯定的是，他对这个异世界女孩感兴趣极了，如果不是王再三的反对，估计这会儿蕾丝特已经躺进斯塔克的研究室了。

这样的生活看起来平静而又舒适，但斯蒂芬却认为无论是什么人，只要他与魔法或是复仇者沾上关系，那么他的日子就绝对会与‘安稳’这两个字绝缘。

所以当他被焦急的蕾丝特拉到楼梯边发现她房间的门不见了的时候，他觉得自己一点都不意外。

“可能是被转换到了别的时空，这个圣所是一个多元宇宙的连接点，这里的房间有时候会自行连接到别的空间。我也有找不到自己房门的时候，所以别担心。”

“那它什么时候会恢复？”

“这个不好说。”

斯蒂芬显然不如蕾丝特对这个问题来得在意，他干巴巴地安慰了她几句。但是他肤浅的关心还是在最后得到了教训，当晚他被赶出了自己的房间，王让他暂时先在沙发上过一夜，然后安排蕾丝特睡到了原本属于自己的床上。

“其实我可以睡沙发的。”蕾丝特小声地提议。

“不，不行。”王坚决地反对道，“物质上的安逸是对精神世界的阻碍，斯蒂芬不会有问题的。”

于是，那个不会有问题的斯蒂芬就在蕾丝特充满歉意的眼神中窝到了沙发上。

深夜还未入睡的斯蒂芬望着天花板出神，他觉得蕾丝特身上总有一种他无法解释的神秘力量，与魔法无关。

他发现当他注视着她的双眼时，他的内心会感到格外的平静。他不知道这是由于那个世界的原因还是蕾丝特本身就是如此，她漆黑透彻的双眸就像一汪泉水，能吸走他所有的负面情绪。

那里面有一种与世无争的纯净，和历经磨炼，饱受风霜的他截然不同。

不知不觉的，斯蒂芬陷入了沉睡。

在睡梦中，他的灵魂游离到虚无的时空缝隙。在那里他似乎意外地找到了蕾丝特遗失的空间胶囊，他跟随着它穿梭前行。直至一个时空裂口，他侧身将自己挤了进去。这里是一个研究机构，尽管科技看起来相当的发达，但斯蒂芬还是一下就认出了他所在的地方是一个研究观察室。

两个身穿白褂的工作人员围着电子屏在交谈着。

“这是最后一个了吧。”

“是的。”

“想好取什么名字了吗？”

“还没有，你有什么建议吗？”

“嗯，我想想……叫霍普怎么样？”

“没什么新意。”

“嗯……”

斯蒂芬靠近了他们，抬头看了眼电子屏上的画面。

是蕾丝特。

监控视频里映照出的是蕾丝特的面容，虽然看起来比现在要年幼上几分。但斯蒂芬肯定，他们现在在谈论的就是蕾丝特。

蕾丝特。

斯蒂芬下意识地又念了一遍她的名字。

“蕾……丝特？最后一个，所以叫蕾丝特怎么样？”

“听起来不错，你怎么想到的？”

“不知道，刚刚总觉得有个声音在耳边回响，听起来是这个发音。”

“那么决定了，就叫蕾丝特吧。你好，蕾丝特。”

听到对话的斯蒂芬惊讶地望着他们，他不敢确定刚刚发生了什么。冥冥之中他察觉自己穿越到了蕾丝特先前所在的时空，但时间显然不对。

“空间坐标已经设定好了，这次的行程历时四年。四年之后你就能与观察者A型1号见面了，蕾丝特。”

“希望你能在那个时空生活下去，即使忘记我们，忘记这个星球也没有关系。”

“永别了，蕾丝特。”

永别了。

一股强大的引力从时空裂口传来，斯蒂芬随着被发射出去的空间胶囊一起飞快地回到了时空缝隙中，然后他回到了圣所，他自己的躯体旁。

天已经亮了。

他看起来离开的有点久，他的肉体被王用魔法维系着。蕾丝特蹲在一旁静静地看护着他的身体。

他悬浮在半空中看着这一幕，感觉有种说不上来的古怪。他看起来只是睡得很深，而蕾丝特注视着他睡脸的眼神中有一种依恋。他不记得自己有没有告诉过她关于灵魂出窍的事情，他希望他没有说过，这样可以免去一些不必要的尴尬。

正当他要回到自己肉体的时候，他看见蕾丝特伸出了手，她的手指轻轻地抚过他的鬓角，那里已经长出了不少白发。

“斯蒂芬，你看起来疲惫极了。”蕾丝特轻轻地开口，轻到几乎是在自言自语，“守护世界一定非常艰难，所以你总是看起来很辛苦。”她的手掠过他的额头，将几根翘发捋到发梢，然后直起身在他的额头轻轻地印上一个吻。

斯蒂芬突然想起王前不久曾神秘兮兮地告诉过他，他觉得蕾丝特对斯蒂芬很在意。但当时的斯蒂芬只觉得这是个无稽之谈，他甚至都不想给王什么回应。但此刻他却心惊地目睹着这一切，他一瞬间觉得自己根本没有任何准备。

但是没人能准备好一切。

我们无法左右世界，也无法动摇自己的心。

斯蒂芬承认对于蕾丝特他曾有过一丝悸动，但他害怕蕾丝特对他的善意只是出于雏鸟情结。她对这个世界太过于陌生，对这个世界上的任何一个生物也都不熟悉。他害怕自己利用这一点去掠夺本不属于他的东西。

但是心绪就像一个房间，有时候它乱了，你只需要整理好就行，难道会为了整洁而扔光里面所有的东西吗？

他的导师古一曾经劝诫过他，然而他却在不知不觉中将它们遗忘。

回归到肉体的斯蒂芬在明媚的阳光中睁开了眼睛，他的视线里浮现了蕾丝特的脸。她微笑着向他道早安，在她的瞳孔中他又一次看见了自己，带着刚转醒时的懵懂面容。

他沉默着，伸手扣住了蕾丝特的后脑勺。她跟着惯性直冲到他的面前，在她微小的无措中他掠夺了她的双唇，一时间蕾丝特的鼻腔中充满了斯蒂芬的气息，她半阖着双眼，睫毛轻轻地颤动。她的双手僵硬地拽着斯蒂芬的衣袖。

真是可爱极了。

斯蒂芬边这么想着边张嘴向更深处探去。

他带着难得的笑意，品尝着清晨第一缕芬芳。


	4. 生命之歌

王最近有了些烦恼。

他发现每次只要斯蒂芬一靠近蕾丝特，蕾丝特就会像是突然想到什么似得跳起来跑去别的房间。而这个时候斯蒂芬就会望着蕾丝特离开的背影默不作声。

你对她干了什么？

当斯蒂芬的视线与王的交汇时，他无声地责问到。

什么也没干。

斯蒂芬对着他耸了耸肩，一脸无辜地表示清白。

但王仍旧可以断定，斯蒂芬与蕾丝特之间一定发生了些什么，在他不知道的情况下。王觉得如果斯蒂芬打定主意不愿透露太多，那么无论他再怎么纠缠都不会有什么结果。所以他再三考虑之下，觉得还是找机会问问蕾丝特比较有效。

“我没有躲着斯蒂芬，真的，我发誓！”一日，趁斯蒂芬冥想之际，王悄悄地向蕾丝特问起前几日的事情。蕾丝特听后犹豫了几秒，然后满脸通红地回答道。

从她的反应来看，王觉得这件事愈加的不简单起来。他安慰蕾丝特，但凡斯蒂芬有什么做得不对的地方，尽管告诉他，他会处理的。

蕾丝特咬着嘴里的吸管默不作声，犹豫了许久后才开口问道：“王，克里斯汀是谁？”

这个问题没法回答。

王对于这个突然抛出的问题一点准备都没有。一瞬间他甚至开始后悔自己为什么要受好奇心的诱惑去探究斯蒂芬的私事，自他第一次出现在卡玛泰姬时王就知道，斯蒂芬是一个麻烦的人。他的傲慢自大，他的冷漠严峻，还有他那让人不明所以的所谓幽默感，每一项都能令他皱眉侧目。然而自然有时候就是如此神奇，古一选择了斯蒂芬，悬浮斗篷选择了斯蒂芬，甚至就连时间宝石都选择了这个古怪的男人。

王一度怀疑过自己的修行是否出现了偏差，以至于自己完全看不出斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇身上有什么奇妙之处。

直到他一脸憔悴，伤痕累累地从多玛姆的黑暗空间回来，说一切都已办妥。他轻巧地告诉卡西利亚斯他与多玛姆做了个交易，然后看着这些信徒们幻化成灰烬归于黑暗的怀抱。

‘你真该偷走整本书的，警示就在咒语的后面……’

那是第一次，王对斯蒂芬的话语产生了笑意。

也是从那天起，王知道自己注定要与这个麻烦的男人共事下去。出于一种缘由不明的责任心，王觉得自己偶尔关心一下斯蒂芬的私事也是理所应当的。

“咳，我听说过这个名字，似乎是斯蒂芬成为至尊法师前共事的同事。”

“这么说她也是个医生？”

“我想应该是的。”

然后蕾丝特又陷入了沉默，王看着她轻轻颤动的睫毛，内心浮现许多的感慨。他懂这份沉默中的含义。

作为一个倾听与行动多过于表达的人，王在观察这件事上始终充满了自信。他打从一开始就发现了一个事实，那就是蕾丝特在某些方面像极了斯蒂芬。她善于吸收接纳新的事物，如果不是由于一开始的主观拒绝，恐怕这会儿蕾丝特要比他还习惯于这个社会。这就跟初到卡玛泰姬的斯蒂芬一样。

但是他们两人在其他方面又是极为的不同，蕾丝特的性格温顺而又包容，对于斯蒂芬有时显露出来的傲慢她总是能平静地接纳。而王觉得自己顶多能做到的就是无视。

这次的沟通最终在斯蒂芬的到来中无声地结束。

几天后，王将自己探知到的想法告诉了斯蒂芬。斯蒂芬听后露出了一副恍然大悟的神情。

“你这是什么表情？我以为你很清楚自己在做什么。”

“我是知道自己在做什么，我只是不知道她在担心什么。”

“那么你现在知道了，你打算做什么？”

“我打算把选择权交给蕾丝特，不过在此之前，”斯蒂芬站起身，双手在空中划出了金色的圆环，“我打算再去一次。”

又过了几天，当斯蒂芬回到圣所时他被告知蕾丝特被托尼·斯塔克请去做客了。他听闻了这个消息后不置可否地撇了撇嘴角。王觉得从此以后斯蒂芬不喜欢托尼·斯塔克的原因应该又多了一个。

他们吃过了晚饭在客厅一直等到蕾丝特被送回来，推门进来的时候蕾丝特的脸色看起来似乎不太好。

斯蒂芬给了王一个眼神，然后王了然地起身回到了自己的房间。

空荡荡的客厅此时只剩下蕾丝特和斯蒂芬。斯蒂芬下定决心如果这次蕾丝特再像一只小兔子一般见到他就躲，那么他就一定会像一只狼一样死死地盯住她。

然而这次她没有。

“怎么了，斯塔克的晚餐不好吃吗？”他走近她的身边，低头看着她被埋在阴影里的脸。

“你是法师。”

“呃，是的。”

“你会魔法。”

“显而易见。”

“斯蒂芬……”

“什么？”

“你能带我回去吗？”

我可以，但我也不可以。

斯蒂芬没想到这次的谈话可以如此简洁，不需要开场白。

“我正要跟你说这件事，前几天我离开了圣所，去了一次你的世界。”斯蒂芬看着蕾丝特猛然抬起的头，她的双眼迸发出了一种他没有见过的光芒，“我花了些功夫，在正确的位置正确的时间到达了那里。”

“那里，怎么样了？”蕾丝特紧张得口干舌燥，她的声音听起来暗哑了几分。

“我想你还是自己看吧。”

说着，斯蒂芬牵住了蕾丝特的手，将她带到了圣所的传送门前。他在空中画出了一个符文，然后伸手扭动了门上的旋钮。

一个巨大的都市废墟出现在门的另一侧。

残桥断壁被葱绿的植被覆盖，钢筋水泥的残骸与自然融为了一体。鸟鸣声合着鹿鸣悠悠地从远处传来，一种类似于羚羊的动物从门边经过，它似乎并没有发现门这边的斯蒂芬与蕾丝特，它安静地低头吃着草。

一切都看起来生机盎然，在一片无垠的蔚蓝苍穹之下。

只是，没有丝毫人类居住的气息。

“奥比告诉我，她在很早之前就已经接收不到那里的信号了。我们所收集的信息只能单向地传递到云端服务器。”蕾丝特望着不远处一幢高楼的房顶轻轻地说道，“在我的故乡，已经没有人类了……”

斯蒂芬知道自己现在说什么都是苍白的，他只能坚定地握住蕾丝特的手，听她说一切她想要说的。

“其实我是知道的，我从一开始就知道。我们没救了，留在那个星球所等到的结果注定只有灭亡。但是为什么是我，为什么只有我能活下来。曾经的同胞们奔向宇宙的深处之后就再也没有了回音，而为什么我却能成功地降临到这个星球，为什么……只有我……能活下来……”

为什么。

作为一个濒临灭绝族群的遗孤，蕾丝特在异星球默默地承受着孤独。她几乎从不离开房间是因为害怕自己身上会有威胁到这个世界的东西，她严格地按照时刻表作息，她试图生存，却没有在真正地‘活着’。

作为族群最后的希望，她不允许自己倒下。但作为一个人，她在流亡的孤独中感到绝望。

而这种孤独与斯蒂芬产生了共鸣。

他们是游离于俗世之外的旅人，曾经的身份与辉煌早已与斯蒂芬道别。当他在卡玛泰姬打开阿戈摩托之眼的时候就注定了，他命运的齿轮将永远奔流不息地朝向远方。

“去活着，蕾丝特。”他再一次温柔地说道，“去按照你自己的意愿活着，尽情地欢笑，尽情地哭泣，尽情地遭受挫折，尽情地体验人生，尽情地——”

去爱所有你想爱的人。

不必将重责只压在自己身上，不必心怀愧疚，不必沉湎过去。

“你的故乡会永远地存在于你的内心，他们的故事会随着你的人生一直流传下去。如果没人能回忆起。”

那么这个世界会记得。

而那个世界也不会忘记。

斯蒂芬的双手捧起了蕾丝特布满泪水的脸颊，他的拇指轻轻地拭去她的泪痕。他的双手曾因为不可逆转的创伤而颤抖不止。

但此刻，他却没有。

留下吧，蕾丝特。

他在她的耳边轻轻低语，然后双唇落在了她的嘴角。

女孩黑色的双眸深深地望着他，然后在他的微笑中点了点头。

一股炙热的飓风瞬间席卷了蕾丝特，她随着斯蒂芬起舞，沉浮。她在他的双手下颤栗，在他炙热的吻中融化。

生命是一场雨中的交响，是荒漠中的一阵甘霖，是海岸边的一股潮汐。

斯蒂芬……

她伏在他的耳边喘息。

蕾丝特。

他埋在她的灵魂深处沉沦。

世间的一切都似魔法。

它让两颗流浪的心交汇在一起，在这一方小小的天地。

让希望永远在这颗星球回响，传承。


End file.
